Penny Peterson
Penny Peterson is the daughter of Paul and Patty Peterson and the tritagonist in Mr. Peabody & Sherman. She's voiced by Ariel Winter. She is Sherman's nemesis turned best friend and crush. Personality Penny is a serious girl for someone of her age. For some reason, she and Sherman don't get along as Sherman mentioned. She appeared to have been envious of Sherman's smarts and called him a dog, and in Egypt, when King Tut threatens to kill Mr. Peabody and Sherman, she says "You'd do that for me?". However, later they form a very strong friendship during their adventure. Sherman has a large crush on her. Penny also seems to have a crush on Sherman as well. So it happens that she and Sherman have a crush on each other. Role in the movie Penny first appears when Mr. Peabody gives Sherman a dog whistle, and in class, when the teacher asks "What tree did George Washington cut down?". She replies that it is the cherry tree, but Sherman immediately claims that George Washington never cut down any trees. Angered, she tries to get her revenge at lunch, throwing Sherman's sandwich on the floor as he is about to eat it, and ordering him to pick it up, calling him a dog. She then drags Sherman to the sandwich, as most people chant, and Sherman's friends worry. Sherman responds to this by biting Penny's left arm. Penny reports this to Principal Purdy, who informs Ms. Grunion of Children's Services. Grunion warns Mr. Peabody that due to this incident, she will inspect Peabody's home, and will take Sherman away if she deems it to be unfit. Penny and her parents are invited by Mr. Peabody to dinner at his house, hoping to resolve the situation smoothly. Upon arriving, she immediately sees Sherman and glares at him, giving a grudging greeting when prompted. She unhappily follows Sherman to his room as instructed by Mr. Peabody, and instead of talking to Sherman, she sits down in a chair and looks at things on her phone. She hears Mr. Peabody telling Sherman to try to be friends with her, to which she responds with exasperation. Sherman tries to sstart a conversation, referencing a quote he learned from Sigmund Freud. This evokes a response from Penny, who brings up the George Washington incident, and demands how Sherman knows that those things are true. Sherman answers truthfully, but Penny does not believe him and calls him a liar. Despite Mr. Peabody's earlier warnings, Sherman decides to use the WABAC to show Penny that he's telling the truth. Penny is amazed upon seeing the machine and asks where they will go. Sherman warns that Mr. Peabody told him not to use it, which Penny chooses to disobey and calls Sherman a dog again for always doing what he's told. This pushes Sherman to disobey Mr. Peabody and take Penny on a journey with the WABAC. The pair went to see George Washington and then went to Ancient Egypt, where she ran away from Sherman. Sherman goes back to Mr. Peabody for help. When Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrive in Egypt, they find Penny being treated as a princess, who is annoyed that the two came to get her. She reveals that she is to marry King Tut. Mr. Peabody whispers to her that King Tut dies young and asks if she has thought it through, which she answers that she's getting Tut's wealth after he dies. Mr. Peabody tries to tell her one more part about being the wife of a pharaoh, which is explained by Tut that upon his death, she will have her organs removed and her body will be mummified (in short, killed). Penny decides she wants to go back with Peabody and Sherman, but is taken away to the wedding while Peabody and Sherman are imprisoned. At the wedding, Peabody and Sherman have escaped and impersonate Anubis, the God of Death, to free Penny. The plan goes well until the jaw of the Anubis statue collapses, revealing Peabody and Sherman. Penny is more than happy to see Sherman, and after an intense chase, the trio manage to get to the WABAC and escape. Trivia * She is similar to Cindy Vortex from the classic TV series, Jimmy Neutron, Suzi from the TV series, Camp Lakebottom due to her appearance and Penny Sanchez from the classic TV series, ChalkZone. Gallery Penny.png 1488328 632392140139662 986969857 n.png 1503330_637656452946564_101288569_n.png 58523 452664234834725 1666466290 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 2.15.32 AM.png Screen shot 2014-01-31 at 3.26.43 PM.png penny_peterson_is_cute_by_alerkina2-d6s8ko7.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-21 at 6.44.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-21 at 6.46.05 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Tomboys Category:Best Frenemies Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Reformed villains